Stay with me
by doc boy
Summary: A sequel to the story 'Boom'. Gwen is trying to cope with her life without Ben. Sorry this took so long. It was later than I intended  Please R&R...  Thank you...


Stay with me

I do not own Ben 10

Gwen was still crying uncontrollably over her cousin's chest. She felt hopeless and lost. She didn't know what to do. After a few minutes of sobbing an idea struck her. She took out her spell book and looked for a resurrection charm. After a few minutes of looking she found it but right after that her heart sank. It said that if it's about to be used on a dead loved one who's not a relative, it can only work if it's true love. If not the person would be lost forever… Gwen bit her bottom lip

_'What am I gonna do?'_ she thought

_'I know I love him more than just a cousin but how can I know if he's the one? If he is, he'll be back and I'll be the happiest person in the world. But if it won't work, he'll be gone forever and I'll be even sadder because that will mean he wasn't the one for me…' _after a few more minutes of thinking she decided to give it a shot. She looked at the spell book and started saying the magic words. Ben's body was engulfed by a blue glow and was lifted into the air and his wound was disappearing. Right after that the glow became much brighter and he was gently put back down on the ground, silent as he was a few minutes ago. Gwen knelled down beside him and said

"Ben?"

To her joy, his eyes started to flicker and they eventually opened. Gwen's face instantly changed from utter sadness to complete joy and she embraced him into a warm, loving hug

"I'm so glad you're okay…" she sobbed onto his shoulder

"So am I…" said Ben

"What happened? I thought I was gone?"

"Well you see I used a resurrection charm from my spell book to bring you back to life. But here's the thing. You remember the confession thing earlier?" she asked and whispered the last few words. Ben nodded

"Well it said in the book that if it's used on a dead loved one who's not a relative it can only work if its true love. And since it did I guess this means we're made for each other…" said Gwen as Ben smiled as she smiled too and she just embraced him into a hug and said happily

"I love you Ben…"

"I love you too…" he said with just as much happiness

Eight year later

Eight years have passed since the incident and Ben and Gwen were still a happy couple. Not long after shooting Ben Dr. Animo was caught and trialed for attempted murder, (not actual murder because Ben was brought back) animal abuse and cause of mutation, cause of damage to public property and disobeying the Geneva oath. (An oath doctors take in which they swear not to misuse their authorities as doctors. [I think that's what it's called]). After two years of trail in the supreme court of the United States of America he has been sentenced to death by lethal injection. Newspapers have reported that before his death has been carried out he yelled

"I HATE YOU TENNYSON!"

We rejoin our two love birds while sitting at the beach watching a beautiful sunset. Just before it went down the horizon Ben asked Gwen

"Tell me something Gwen. Do you have any plans for the future?"

"What do you mean?" she asked

Ben reached for his pocket and took out a small blue box, opened it and revealed a beautiful diamond ring and asked her

"Gwen, will you marry me?"

Gwen smiled happily and said

"I'd be happy to marry you" she said and smiled as Ben smiled too and said

"That's fantastic" he said with joy as he put the ring on her finger and buried her face in hers and shared with her a wonderful kiss…they were on the way to a great and happy life now…

Several months later

Ben and Gwen were standing in the church for their wedding ceremony which was coming to a close

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" said the priest and smiled as Ben placed his lips on his new wife's lips and they walked out of the church hand in hand and walked into the limo that would take them to their airport, from which they would fly to Cleveland Ohio for their honeymoon and where they would spend the rest of their lives

One year later

Gwen was sitting on a hospital bed with her new baby born girl

"Congratulations Ben, you're a daddy" she said and smiled as Ben smiled too and sat down next to her on the bed

"What do you think we should call her?" asked Ben

"I don't know. What do you think we should call her?" asked Gwen

"Hmm…" thought Ben

"I know, we'll call her Lily" said Gwen

"Lily's a good name" said Ben

"Alright we'll call her lily" said Gwen

"And I'll call you the best wife a man could ever wish for" said Ben and kissed his wife on the lips and rested his head on her shoulder. They were slowly drifting to sleep only to wake up to a very happy and fulfilling life… and they couldn't be happier about it…

The end

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
